


Candor

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny dreams, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candor

Ginny whimpered and told herself she was on the sea in her own little boat, drifting and safe and not far from shore.

Above her, Tom grinned maliciously and increased his pace, thrusting until she had to open her eyes, had to _see_ him and acknowledge his power over her.

"Tom," she gasped, face twisting, screwing up in something that could have been pain, but they both knew it was pleasure. Ginny Weasley wanted him. She wanted his body and loved his shadowy soul, and Tom permitted the delusion of returned affection in exchange for her devotion.

"Oh! _Tom_ ," she grunted, coming hard under his ministrations.

"Such a good girl. You'll be my greatest warrior, won't you? We'll bring it all to pass." Tom smiled and allowed himself release. Being sixteen again was _marvelous_. He'd have to look into returning to his youthful self permanently, once he'd come back to his full power.

"I love you, Tom."

Tom blinked slowly at the girl beneath him. "I know, Ginny."

Ginny studied his face, so handsome and cold, and wondered if she might be drowning already.


End file.
